Bring Me Back To Life
by QueenOfTheCobblesX
Summary: Aftermath of the Rape, How will Carla rebuild her life?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high above the houses on the street paved with, what certainly wasn't gold, cobbles. As the street began to come alive at the ridiculously early hour a woman woke from a sleep she had fallen into after trying to find her old self, albeit, in the bottom of a gin bottle. She cautiosly opened her eyes and tried to focuss on the clock on the wall, 7:30am.

"Fuck"

She let her head fall back onto her arm, which was leaning quite painfully on a thick binder that contained her lack of work effort for the past 3 weeks. She knew her staff would start to flock into their building of work and this thought made her head ache even more than the Gin inflicted pain that was throbbing very close to her temple. Why did she always do this to herself? Anytime life got a little bit hard or she wasn't happy, she tried to find the answers to all her problems in the bottom of a bottle that had to have a percentage.

A slight tap on the window of her office was the noise that echoed into her brain and kicked off her headache all over again.

"Erm...come in"

The door creaked open and there stood her most faithful employee, Hayley. The one woman she knew she could always rely on to give her morale a boost or just be that kind, loving ear that would listen to her.

"Mrs Connor, we just wondered whether to start working on that new order for Mr Bradshaw?"

Carla brought her, slightly shaking, hands up to her eyes and attempted to rub the ache that was now filling her head. She focussed on the woman in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Mr Bradshaw? oh yeah, erm yes Hayley that would be fab. You're probably wondering why I'm here, in this state. Long night y'no?"

Hayley looked at her shoes and smiled weakly at her boss, who still had the pain and heartache of the past 3 weeks in her face.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Mrs Connor, we completly understand"

Carla stifled a yawn and looked at Hayley. That one phrase 'we completly understand' was so meaningful yet felt so empty to her. True Stella could understand, as she had been through the exact horror that had been brought to Carla, but she found it hard to believe anyone at all could understand what she was going through. She smiled at Hayley and stood up from her position behind her desk. The 8 hours of sleeping in the same crouched over position clearly taking a toll on her body as she winced.

"Thanks Hayley, could you be a star and fetch me a coffee? and hold back the milk"

Hayley walked towards Carla and touched her arm gently.

"Of course Mrs Connor"

Carla brought her hand up to touche Hayleys as a sign of a Thank You and before she could speak Hayley was out of the door and rallying the workers to start with the order.

She pulled out her compact mirror from her oversized Louis Vuitton bag and started to make some sense of her face with her endless make up supply. As she rummaged through the Mary Poppins'esque make up bag she remembered a funny remark from Liam about her bag being able to sink the Titanic. She laughed a little at the memory and leant back in her chair. Liam. she hadn't thought about that man for what it seemed like a lifetime. What would he have done throught all of this crazyness? She could imagine his reaction if he had found out what that evil man did to her. Knowing him he would have gone right over to his house and beat him to a pulp. Nobody hurt his Carla. A single tear fell down her cheek as she remembered the one man she loved with her entire being. God how she missed that man.

Still lost in thought she didn't hear the door creaking back open and a quiet Hayley shuffled over to her and handed her the biggest mug of coffee, strong no milk, she had seen in well over 24 hours.

"Hayley you're a total sweetheart thank you"

"Oh it's no problem Mrs Connor"

"Hayley what have I told you...it's Carla"

"Oh I know Mrs C...I mean Carla. But I just assumed at work you're still my Boss and.."

"And nothing darling. You're too good to me in and out of this place for all this formality rubbish"

"If you say so Carla"

Hayley stayed at the door for a while, wondering whether she should ask if she was ok. She cared a lot about the woman sat in front of her, she had been literally to hell and back in the past 5 years and this latest hurt just topped it all off. How she remained so composed she wondered.

Carla sensed her lingering and knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"I'm fine Hayley, honestly"

Hayley laughed a little and smiled embarrased.

"I didn't know whether to ask or not, y'no with what you've been through...but if you need anything Carla please ask"

Carla rose from her seat and approached Hayley. She put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Feeling her emotions wash over her she pulled away and forced a smile.

"oh you know me! tough as old boots this one"

Hayley nodded, smiled and went back to the floor to try and settle an argument she could hear breaking out between Sally and Eileen.  
>Carla closed the door and leant her back to it. She was thankful of building commotion on the other side as it drowned out the sounds of her sobs that were free falling from her body. How dare he do this to her! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear the familiar sound in the back of her mind. That song. The one Liam had made her sit and listen to three times over because he thought it was the "coolest thing since lingerie" That song that had been set as her ringtone since the night Liam had left her world. She knew it was her phone ringing on the oak desk but she couldn't find the strength to leave the floor and fake happiness to whoever was trying to get hold of her.

She knew she couldn't stay sat on the floor forever and no doubt Sean would be coming along to bother her about something trivial very soon, he always did! he didn't even sew the goods properly so she often sat and thought why she still actually employed him. She pulled herself up from her crouched position and wiped her eyes very ungracefully on the back of her sleeve. Thank god it was black, she thought. These days she found herself losing more of the tough businesswoman like qualities she had worked hard to acquire over the years. Her facade was failing and fast.

She decided to have a look at who was actually trying to "brighten her day" by calling her. She fumbled with the phone and scrolled to her missed calls. "Peter" Her perfectly waxed eyebrow raised in surprise. Peter hadn't tried to contact her in just over a week, She had figured out Leanne was behind it and monitoring his calls. She thought, and secretly hoped, the rape would have brought her and Leanne closer again. So far she was being proved wrong and Leanne stayed even further away from her. Perhaps she thought she was damaged goods too.

A good month ago she would have instantly called Peter back, with no second thought, but today, no. She couldn't be bothered answering the usual questions of "yes i'm fine" 2no i'm not drinking" so instead she locked the keypad and threw the phone back into her bag. Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't in the right frame at all to be trapped in this factory all day she grabbed her bag and black leather coat off the back of the door and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

As she left the factory floor seemed to dim in noise and she suddenly felt 8 pairs of eyes on her as she briskly strutted towards the main doors.

"Carla?"

Hayley hot-footed it over to where Carla had stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at her friend.

"Do you want me to lock up?"

"Erm actually Hayley, and I know this will probably be against my better judgement but if I leave Sally in charge would you mind joining me?"

Hayley looked a little shocked but also extremly touched. She really had grown to love the friendship that had blossomed between herself and Carla over the years. Even with the heartache that ony put her and Roy through she knew it wasn't down to Carla and beign taken hostage along with her, well she very much appreciated her Boss.

"I'll just get my coat"

Carla smiled as Hayley went to tell a very smug Sally that she was in charge for the day and decided to wait for Hayley outside the Factory. The cold air hit her with a force and stung her eyes. She wrapped her coat firmly around herself, wishing she had remembered to pick up her scarf the previous night, and looked up and down the street. Every inch of Coronation Street held painful but joyful memories for her. Memories of Paul, of Liam, of Michelle and Ryan, whom she missed dearly, and sadly memories of Tony and Frank. The decent thing for her to do would be to move away completly! Start over afresh somewhere brand new, but she just couldn't pull herself away from this street that had become her home, especially since she was now staying at Marias flat and didn't have any intentions of moving out anytime soon.

Not knowing what was taking Hayley so long, but then again this was Sally Webster, yet another employee she wasn't actually sure what she paid her for, yes her work was brilliant but she had more mouth than, well than herself! She leaned her chin to her knees and shivered a little as the cold icey air seemed to invade everywhere! The door banged closed behind her and startled her making her jump.

"Oh god! Hayley"

"Sorry Carla, must remember to get that door fixed. So where do you want to go?"

"Oh anywhere. Just away from here. It's making me crazy inside there!"

Hayley held up a hand to help Carla up and she gave her a sad smile.

"Why do you do it eh?"

"Why do I do what Carla?"

""Rescue me at every given moment"

"Isn't that what friends do?"

Carla smiled and nodded in agreeance. She hadn't had a true friend like this for a very long time. Sooner or later her friends turn on her or just stop talking to her, but not Hayley. That one was loyal. She knew she had to open up about everything to somebody and she had finally found the somebody. She had it all planned, maybe their feet would lead them to the Red Rec and she could pour out everything that was weighing down on her brain. She needed to. Especially since her latest bit of news from her "loving" family was about to put the spin on her world once more... 


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them walked along the street neither saying a word to each other. Carla was striding in her usually way and Hayley was keeping up with her trademark shuffle. They got to the end of Audreys salon and Carla stood still.

"I don't even know where to walk to Hayley"

"Erm how about by the canal? There's some lovely benches down there where we can sit if you like?"

"coffee van near there too?"

Hayley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"if I remember rightly yes"

"Then lead on Mcduff!"

Hayley had a shocked expression on her face. Shakespeare? Coming out of the mouth of Carla Connor?

"Yes Hayley I did read back when I was a kid"

She chuckled and started to lead the way to the canal, albeit rather slower this time. She wasn't in any rush to get to their destination she just wish she have picked up that scarf, the chill was now definatly settling in.

They walked along for about half an hour, no word was uttered they just walked. Hayley figured Carla would start to talk when she was ready. Hayley coughed a little to clear the chill that seemed to have attacked her wind pipe, she hated how the cold air did that to her.

"You know in a few weeks it's 3 years since Liam?"

Hayley was mentally preparing her weekly list for Freshcos whilst strolling alongside her Boss and was snapped back to reality when Carla began to speak.

"I did realise Carla. Didn't want to mention it tho y'no with what's happened an' all"

"of course you didn't Hayley, you're too good like that"

"oh no I just don't like bringing up bad memories for people, especially when they are going through a rough patch. Anyone would be the same"

"no no Hayley they would. You think I don't hear the girls and Shaun gossiping over their morning biccies? Oh I hear them alright. An' all the names they refer to me as. But not you, you are a good egg..in a pen full of chickens "

"I just know how hard life can be sometimes!"

Carla smiled sympathetically at her and touched her arm. She did know about Hayley's past but never asked for major details, she didn't need to know. What mattered was that they had a mutual respect for each other and a very special friendship.

"I know you do darlin' you know life can be a bigger bitch than, well me!, and you carry on regardless! Not a malicious bone in yer body but you've been dragged into some right messy situations, especially working for me!"

They had come to the crossroads just off viaduct street. The canal was to the left and down some stairs but directly to the right was a coffee van! Perfect!

"oooo fabulous! Cuppa Hayley?"

"two sugars for me"

Carla hopped over, quite literally, to the nice man who was about to give her the daily caffeine dose she needed just to function properly. She picked up two kit kats and thought nothing more about the diet she had been thinking about starting.

"kit kat for a treat "

She handed one of the chocolate bars to Hayley and they shared a naughty smile. Their walk began again and was reverted back to the earlier atmosphere, completely silent!

Upon reaching the benches Hayley cleared her throat and played with the side of her cup nervously.

"Carla, I know it wasn't idle chit chat you wanted. And tell me of I'm out of line with this but what's really on your mind?"

Carla copied her nervous cup fiddling and gave her a sidewards half glance half sad smile.

"know me too well Mrs Cropper"

Hayley relaxed knowing she hadn't crossed any lines with her and listened patiently.

"Well you see, it's my brother..." 


	4. Chapter 4

A single tear fell from Carlas eye as she prepared to confide about the most toughest subject from her past. Her Brother. She moved her left hand over to Hayleys right and grabbed it, knwoing she would need the comfort after she had finished her tale. Taking a deep breath she began.

"We didn't have a normal relationship as children. He practically hated me and I didn't feel anything kind about him either. It wasn't a love lost we just were two completly different people who didn't have much time for each other, and this continuted well into our teens"

Taking the last gulp of her coffee, which was now almost cold but still had the caffeine kick, how she wished it was alcoholic right at this moment.

"We'd fight, I'd throw things at him, he'd make up daft and sometimes horrid stories to run to my parents with. Suppose that part was quite normal for a brother and a sister ro behave but then when I was 20, well, he got daring in other ways lets just say that."

Hayley gripped her hand tighter.

"Oh Carla, he didn't?..well, did he?"

"oh no no but he would have if my Mum hadn't walked in. He was showing off with his mate. It's safe to say from that day my mum took his side as usual and I was known as the tart"

"I'm sorry Carla"

"Oh it was many years ago now love. Mum and I never really had a relationship so that just gave me the final push I needed to move out. Went to stay with Liam, Paul and Chelle actually."

Hayleys eyes watered a little as she saw Carlas face light up at that part of the memory. Despite the circumstances she really did love Liam.

"Anyway, deadbeat brother decided to get messed up in Drugs and to cut a long and horrid story short he ended up inside. Only now he's being released next week."

"You think he'll come looking for you?"

"I don't doubt it for a second Hayles. I've not seen him since the day that I moved out of that bloody house. I know he was angry and blamed me for the Drugs. Your guess is as good as mine on that one didn't exactly force him to sell Coke to kids at school gates did I but well..yeah he blames me for that"

"He doesn't know you live around here though does he?"

"Not that I know of. But he knows a lot of people who would tell him straight away where I am"

Hayley sighed, sadly, this meant she was going to move. The only real friend, apart from Roy, was going to announce that she was moving. Probably somewhere she wouldn't tell anyone so that if her Brother did come looking for her nobody could tell him henuinly where she was.

"When are you leaving?"

Carla snapped her head to look at Hayley, seeing the mist in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"No I'm not leaving! There's no way that bastard is going to force me out of my life! I can't run away forever"

Hayley tightened the hug and then pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Look at me, all soppy."

"You're a sweet woman Hayley. And god knows I've put you through enough in the past 2 years. How you haven't run a mile "

Hayley laughed and pulled the collar of her trademark red coat tighter around her kneck, the chill really had settled in now.

"Are you still seeing the councellor?"

Carla laughed a little sarchastic laugh and tossed her hair out of her face.

"Supposed to be yes. But I think it's run it's course. I can't lie and say it didn't help but now I think I just have to get on wi' my life. People keep telling me it'll get easier, to sleep an' that, so I'm just waiting"

"Just gotta let nature take it's cause I guess"

"Yeah, and knowing me, against all laws of nature I still won't be sleeping in a years time"

Hayley laughed at this. She sure was against all laws of nature! Her heart went out to her Boss sat so broken next to her. She wasn't called Cruella for no reason, she really did have that no bullshit prescence, yet that seemed like a distant memory.

They sat in silence for a while. hayley not pressuring her to talk because she knew that she would speak again when and if she wanted to. Carla looked up to the sky where the sun was starting to break out of the cold clouds that seemed to keep it captive. She smiled and her mind instinctivly went to Liam.

"Liam loved cold days y'no"

Hayley smiled as Carla yet again went down memory lane and saw the perfect opportunity for a joke to brighten the mood.

"That explains why he never turned the Air con off in the factory then!"

Both women chuckled remembering how he always moaned about the factory floor being too hot. Everyday as if by clock work he would have some fight with the Air con machine and spend the next hour moaning about it.

"He was a bright spirit Hayles. And the love of my life. Hardest day of my life was his funeral, an' Maria getting all the sympathy being his wife. Not that I wanted sympathy cos' I don't go for that but knowing that he loved me was the worst thing."

"I know Carla. It wasn't a secret in the factory yno"

Carla tutted and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Oh I know nothing gets passed motor mouth Battersby"

Hayley couldn't help but snigger at this also. Janice really did have the biggest, and at times, most dangerous mouth in Weatherfield!

"You don't judge me do you Hayles?"

"Me judge you? course not! The heart does things for reason that reason cannot understand"

"Thats pretty"

"One of Roys books!"

Carla laughed, wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Right! Rovers?"

Hayley stood up and put her cup in the bin.

"You sure? I could leave you alone for a while if you want? Sometime alone an' that"

Carla smiled a weak but genuine smile and zipped her leather jacket up right as far as it would go.

"Hayley if I have anymore time on my own I will literally go evern madder than I am."

Hayley, seeming happy with this answer, began to follow her from the canal on the route to the Rovers. They rounded the corner laughing together, some tale Hayley was telling her about Rosie Websters attempts at becoming a Model in London, carla stopped outside the Rovers and turned to look at Hayley.

"Oh and thank you"

"Whatever for Carla?"

"Just being you...you've really helped me today. To just sit and get anything off my chest."

Hayley touched her arm, kindly.

"Anytime. And I mean that. Thank you for trusting me"

Carla felt her eyes, yet again, mist over and she announced lightheartedly.

"Red wine?"

"ooh why not. It is Friday afterall" 


	5. Chapter 5

6 large glasses of red wine and 3 hours later Carla was still sat in the now empty booth lost in her thoughts. Hayley had given in around an hour ago as she felt she had consumed her total amount and headed home rather giggly. As the remains of her 6th glass slipped down her throat she felt her vision become slightly out of focus and knew full well she would be supporting a killer of a headache the following morning. This fact didn't seem to phase her though as she was determine to carry on into complete oblivion. The booze. That dreaded demon that, as hard as she try to, she just couldn't live without! It numbed her, made her forget about every bad hand she had been dealt over the years which was more than her fare share. Granted she had let a lot off her chest to Hayley she still had much more weighing down on her that she didn't want to talk out loud about.

Gripping the side of the table for extra support, she stood carefully and made her way back to the bar.

"what can I get ya love?"

Michelle's kind face awaited her answer, smiling at her ex sister in law.

"red wine Chelle and make it a large one"

"one large red comin' up Carr"

Carla messed with the back of her hair for a second and tossed it to the side, hoping it would make her feel a bit more steady. Michelle placed the glass on the table and told Carla it was on the house.

"oh how come? Look desperate do ?"

Carla and Michelle both laughed and Michelle touched her hand and gave her a wink.

"because you need it. Listen, I'm due a break in about 10 minutes fancy a bit of company?"

Carla smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand in return.

"would love it darlin'!"

She turned on her heel and planted herself back into the booth. This glass seemed to remain full for ages. She was so lost in thought she hadn't even brought the glass to her lips since returning from the bar. Before she knew it Michelle had plonked herself down next to her, rather ungracefully, saying something about her feet hurting.

"Carr? Hello?"

Carla was brought back to the present with someones hand waving in front of her face.  
>She double blinked and saw it was Michelle trying to get her attention.<p>

"sorry Chelle love, lost in me own world there"

"Yeah I noticed. Everything alright darlin?"

"oh me? Just peachy thanks plodding along as per"

"you sure? after well yno"

"me being raped?"

Carla snorted and finally picked up the glass and took a big gulp.

"Carla I.."

"i know I know, it's just everyone keeps referring to it by hiding the the actual word! I know what happened, along with the whole flamin' street but still nobody can actually say the word"

Michelle rubbed her friends arm and had to blink back tears. She loved Carla, a lot! They had gone from being best friends and then to family and in Michelle's eyes they would always remain family. It killed her inside knowing what that monster did to her.

"I'm sorry Carr. I should have been here for you. It kills me knowing what you're going through. Tell you what if I ever lay my eyes on him he's gonna be very fuckin' sorry!"

Carla kissed Michelle's cheek in appreciation and lay her head on her shoulder.

"I don't 'alf love you Chelle. I'm so glad you're back"

Michelle brought her hand up to stroke Carlas hair and leaned her head into hers. Sniffing back tears she spoke softly.

"hey you. How about you come stay here for a while? I know you're at Marias, but well we haven't really spoken for ages, me bein' away an' that."

"are you sure? I mean I know you don't have much room and I don't want to be a pain"

"Carr you're family. There'll always be room for you plus I'm sure there's paticular things you can't cry about over at Marias"

"the date is coming up soon yno"

"yeah I know. So you can sit and cry for as long as you want"

Silence. Carla didn't reply and Michelle didn't force her to. They sat together, Michelle still stroking her hair, for quite a while before Michelle suddenly felt her top become damp. She pulled back from Carla, gently, to see her best friend crying her eyes out, without even a sound.

"hey hey what's all this?"

Carla buried her head into Michelle's shoulder and struggled to get her words out.

"oh Chelle.. I just...why me eh?"

Michelle held onto her head and just let her get it all out. She was amazed how unnoticed the scene was. Maybe she's just run out of voice she thought. She was just glad she was finally here now to console her the best she could. And in the weeks to come she would certainly be doing her share of that! 


	6. Chapter 6

Carla had finished packing her stuff together at Maria's flat and was now sat down at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She had come home from the Rovers after her chat with Michelle and explained to Maria that even though she can never thank her enough for the constant support she had shown towards her, she felt she should go and stay with Michelle for a few nights. Maria had held her in the tightest hug she had felt for a very long time and told her to come back whenever she wanted as she would always be welcome. Carla knew she would go back there, a few days living at the local pub and she would be back at those AA meetings faster than you could say "Peter Barlow"! But she needed, and wanted, to spend a few days with her sister-in-law / Best friend. She owed a lot to Maria, after all she had done for her and got her through, and never thought she would ever have to admit to anyone that Maria of all people had pretty much saved her life and sanity! Carla inwardly chuckled at that thought.

Maria had now left for work, leaving Carla to pack her things, and Carla was sat at the table finishing her morning coffee waiting for Michelle to come and help her with her bags.  
>The knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.<p>

"Come in Chelle, it's open"

Cara jogged into the kitchen to make another cup for her best friend.

"It's just three bags love but they're so bloody heavy with my shoes!"

She finished making Michelles drink, and another for herself and walked into the lounge, not looking up from the cups.

"Y'no I really appreciate this Chelle! It'll be nice to..."

She stopped talking almost immediately and stared straight at the person, who she thought was Michelle walking through the front door! her eyes were wide in fear and sheer terror and she felt herself lose control of the mugs of steaming hot coffee in her hands. The loud smash to the floor alerted her from her shock and she backed up to the wall quickly.

"wh...what are you doing here!"

"Now Carla, is that anyway to greet me?"

Frank started to walk towards Carla and she sunk further back into the wall wishing it would swallow her... 


	7. Chapter 7

Her heart pounded quickly, dangerously quickly she thought, as the man who had robbed her of her dignity nearered to her. All that was going through her mind was the fact that she had nowhere to run. Her brow broke out into a sweat and she could feel her knees beginning to grow week under her.

"not the conventional of greetings is it Carla"

She swallowed the vile that was rising up in her throat and pressed herself even further into the wall.

"wh..what are you doing here? Leave NOW!"

Frank stopped just in front of her looking her up and down and smiling his vicious smirk at the woman he loved.

"well Car. I came to see if you were still carrying on with this chirade and it seems you are! Am I being filmed? Where are the cameras?"

He laughed and she decided to try and make a run for the door as he walked around the room "looking for cameras". She hopped on her foot and ran as fast as she could only to find Frank was one step closer to her and gripped her by her upper arms making her squeal in pain.

"now that's the sound I rememeber"

His grip tightened, her eyes wide with fear, knowing she must be playing right into his hands.

"let me go Frank please just let me go!"

"added begging to your lost of qualities now have we"

Carla couldn't hold back any longer. He had done the worst any man could have ever done to her, and that was a big judgement even with marrying Tony Gordon!

"begging for you to let go of me yeah you must remember that you bastard"

The sting was almost too much to bear. The feeling of his hand in her face mixed with the sharp sting of his palm almost made her vomit right there and then. She heard someone approaching the door, that was still left open and she prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that it would be Michelle looking for her.

Frank pushed her to the floor and bent down to her level. She was scared out of her wit and felt the panic leave her body in short sobs and pants. He brought his hand down her cheek, followed it over her breasts and ran it down to her abdomen. Carla was squirming away from him but felt paralyser in fear. As he leaned into her he heard heels coming closer to the door and Michelle happily chatting on her mobile. He quickly gave her hip a squeeze and pulled her head towards him whispering in her ear.

"Darren sends his love"

This was it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, Frank got up and ran out, nearly knocking over Michelle who had heard the scream and started to run to the door.

"CAR? WHAT THE.."

She threw her bag on the floor and threw herself at Carla. Hugging her tight to her chest she rocked Carla slowly making comforting sounds in her ear as Carla gripped hold of Michelle and curled her knees into herself as a child would. The sons wouldn't cease from her and her head pounded with splitting headache.

"it's ok babe I'm here. Nobody is gonna hurt you now shush it's ok you're safe"

Safe? Yeah right! Safewas the last thing she was an she knew it. 


	8. Chapter 8

An hour. A whole entire hour Michelle and Carla had been sat on the floor, Carla softly crying into Michelles chest and Michelle rocking her gently. For the 60 minutes they had been in that same position Michelle had had to control her own emotions. Just seeing how broken Carla was did it for her. This woman she had known as a teenager and now well into her thirties and despite her once being family and the troubles they had been through, which had been a fair few!, she still remained her closest friend in her entire life.

"Sweetheart, we really need to move"

Carla quitened here cries and shuffled a little, still shaking with fear.

"I wouldn't suggest it but my arse is numb love"

Michelle giggled and Carla actually half smiled. She slowley helped Carla off the floor and led her to the sofa.

"Take me away Chelle. Please take me away from here"

Michelle bent down in front of her and rested her hands on Carlas knees.

"We are going love. You're coming to the pub and we are going to phone the police. This is harrassment!"

"No! No police. I've had enogh o' them to last me another 10 years Chelle"

"Car! That scumbag was free to come back here! God only knows what he woul have done if I didn't get here when I did!"

Fresh tears fell from Carlas eyes and she rested her forhead onto her knees. her whole body was exausted from crying, well rather sobbing!, she just wanted to sleep for a very long time and forget any of this sordid business ever happened.

"Come on babe. Lets go. The sooner we get you out of here the better"

Carla lifted her head up and looked into Michelles eyes, suddenly remembering what Frank had said before Michelle scared him off.

"Darren!"

Michelle stroked a strand of hair beind Carlas ear and looked at her confusingly.

"Darren? As in your brother Darren?"

"Yeah mmhmm"

"What about him?"

"Frank said.."

Carla wiped her brow and licked her lips which seemed to be cracking with how dry they were.

"Frank said what Car?"

"He said...Darren sends his love"

Michelle leaned forward and brought her into a tight embrace.

"He's a sick bastard that's why love. He has never met Darren, he's using what he can to tip you well and truly over the edge."

Carla gripped tighter to Michelle and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"If that's the case, then why does it feel like trouble's only just started?" 


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes it's the Rovers Return, Coronation Street. Thank you...yes she wil be staying here for the forseable. Oh ok. Yes that's fine.. Mine? Michelle Connor. Yep Sister in Law. Ok thanks for yor help. Bye"

"What did they say Chelle?"

"Oh the usual. They will go and speak to him and get back to us straight away."

Carla ran a hand through her loose ponytail and took a sip of her whiskey. A long bath was what Michelle said she needed so she had followed her advice and was now attempting to relax in the living room of the Rovers. Michelle had followed through with what she said and contacted the Police. And as per usual in Carlas mind they hadn't done anything to save her.

"Police. waste of bloody time if you ask me"

"I know darlin' but as long as we keep them up to date they might finally throw away the key eh"

Ryan entered through the connecting door that lead to behind the bar of the pub. He was down visiting from University but hadn't told his Mother until this moment.

"Alright Mum? Auntie Car?"

Michelles eyes grew wide and she lunged herself at her son.

"Bloody hell Ry what are you doing here?"

He returned her hug and looked at Carla.

"Well..I..er.. wanted to be with Auntie Car didn't I"

Carla smiled sweetly at him and patted the sofa next to her for him to sit down. He went over and plonked himself down rather ungracefully and kissed the side of her cheek.

"Oh darlin' you didn't have to come all this way. I'm a tough 'un me aren't I!"

"Not always. Anyway us Connors stick together right?"

Carla felt her eyes mist over and she pulled him in for a hug. She pulled away and looked at him with a confused expression.

"But how did you know love?"

"Well everyone knows don't they and I'm still in touch with my mates round 'ere"

"Oh yeah course"

She lowered her head and he rubbed her shoulder, the teenage way of comforting his Auntie.

"I'll kill the bastard if I ever get my hands on 'im Auntie Car"

Carla laughed and stroked his hair.

"Thanks love. You're special y'no that Ry?"

"Yeah you keep tellin' me ya soppy cow"

She laughed, whole heartedly and slapped his arm.

"Cheeky go fill up your soppy cow of an Aunties glass. There's a good boy"

He took the glass off her and bowed mockingly.

"Right away m'lady"

Michelle laughed and joined Carla on the sofe.

"He's a bloody good kid that boy Chelle!"

"Yeah he is. did well in the end didn't I?"

"You sure did hun! Funny 'int he how things turn out. I mean, paul died 4 years ago now and I feel more part of the Connors than I ever did when he were alive"

"Car you've always and always will be a Connor"

"Means a lot Chelle. Thanks"

"Now what do we do about Darren?"

"I don't even want to think about him Chelle. Why now? is what Frank did not enogh for me to deal with? Do I now have to handle the face off with that down and out brother I was so lovely blessed to have"

"I know babe but. well no buts. We'll see what happens and besides"

"What..silver lining?"

"ha! no but our Ry will kill for his Auntie"

Carla smiled and chuckled then rested her head on Michelles shoulder.

"He sure will, I don't doubt it."

"He's more like his Uncle everyday right"

Carla and Michelle sat together on the sofa both thinking about Liam. Ryan was more like him everytime they saw him. His mannerisms, even down to the way he dressed. And he adored his Auntie Carla, obviously in a very different way than Liam did but he meant what he said when he told her he would kill for her. What the two women didn't know was how far he was about to nearly prove his point! 


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shone brightly through the crack in the curtain. Carla lifted her head and regretted it almost straight away. She moved her shoulder and jumped when she found she wasn't alone on the sofa. The figure next to her jumped up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the morning light.

"Auntie Car it's ok it's just me"

Carla rested a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to slow her breathing down.

"Ry...what on earth are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry.."

He stretched his arms out and ruffled his own hair. Standing up and stifling back a yawn he went into the kitchen.

"Coffee Auntie Car?"

"Love one darlin'".

She joined him in the kitchen and leant against the doorframe.

"Why were you asleep down here anyway?"

"Well I came down for a drink and saw you sleeping there. I sat with you for abot 5 minutes must have drifted off."

"I said before and will say again. You're a good kid you"

"Erm 18 makes me no kid Auntie Car!"

Carla laughed and walked back to the sofa.

"Don't forget my sugar"

Ryan rolled his eyes and stirred the sugar into her coffee.

"I told you not to let on! can you not get anything right?"

"Look. Do your own dirty work next time mate"

"I'm not your mate! You better be tellin' me the truth or else you do know I will kill you yeah?"

"Darren, I didn't rape the silly girl! She's doing this to get back at me"

Darren circled him smoking the rest of his cigarette and flicked it into the grass.

"See, you keep saying to get back at you. Now what I don't understand is what she had to get back at you for?"

Frank sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Business stuff Darren, you wouldn't understand"

"Because you do know even though I can't exactly stand my high flying Sister if I ever found out you were lying to me and you did hurt her in any way I will track you down Franky boy"

Frank laughed, his trademark sinister laugh and walked away, leaving the address and phone number on the car bonnet.

"Number and address, both work and home. Have fun"

Frank casually got back into his own car and sped off leaving Frank with 3 ways to contact his Sister. Now he had to work ot his plan. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello Underworld, Hayley speaking how may I help?"

"Oh Hi I was wondering if Mrs Connor was available"

"Oh sorry she isn't I'm afraid, she's off for a few days, May I take a message?"

"Yeah, um, Can you tell her I'd like to talk to her asap regarding a rather large order"

"Of course, Your name pleas?"

"Um, Darren Johnson, I'm on 07678 345236"

"Ok no problem Mr Johnson I'll get her to call you as soon as she is back"

"Thanks Hayley"

Darren ended the call and smiled to himself. Frank hadn't lied, she did work at Underworld, well rather owned it! He was sat in his car in the car park of the Drapers Mill complex, Occupant not at home there must only be one place she would be. With Michelle. He had found out weeks previous that his sort of Sister in Law was shacked up with the local Pub Landlord and knowing how thick as thieves those two were, there's no other place she would be...

"Auntie Car?...Auntie Car?"

Carla scrunched her face up trying to blok out her growing headache, she heard someone calling her but refused to open her eyes.

"mmm what?"

"It's 11am, I think you should get up!"

She pulled the duvet over her face and rolled over.

"No"

The bed dipped beside her and a hand found its way to her forehead.

"You don't have a temperature so clearly this is a 'I've-had-too-much-booze' headache yeah?"

"Go away Ry"

"Auntie Car I don't like seeing you like this"

"Well darlin' somethimes people get like this when they're world is ending"

He knew how to work around her, after so many years of practice.

"Oh I see.. well I was gonna suggest a bacon butty and then some auntie and nephew time but if you're world is that bad I'll just go help Steve"

Carla sighed and rubbed her eyes. She would do anything for her nephew and she knew he knew it! Smart kid!

"Ok ok I hear you. Strong coffee, black, one..."

"Sugar I know"

He cut her off.

"Auntie Car I hate seeing you like this"

"Like what Ry?"

"Well...excuse my language but not the ballsy bitch I grew up loving"

She laughed and snorted slightly. She turned over to look him in the eyes. He noticed how drawn her face was and ho she seemed to have aged since the last time he saw her. She really had been through it!

"I want to kill the bastard"

She softly smiled and patted the bed next to her. He went to sit down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and a slight sob echoed from her.

"I know darlin' I know you'd do anythin' for me"

"cos I love ya, ya daft mare"

"Oi less of the mare! you're not too old for a slap y'no"

"And you're not too young for face cream Auntie Car"

She laughed, genuinly and tightened her hold on him.

"Do me a favour Ry"

"Anything"

"Don't worry about me."

He pulled away from her and she touched his face softly.

"I know you love me and are as mad as I am about whats happened but I'd hate for you to wreck your future because of me"

"You're talkin' stupid Auntie Car, You know we all stick together, what sort of future do I have if you're not in it eh?"

She smiled again at him. If Liam could see him now he would be so proud.

"I'll be right love. Few days with your batty Mother and a few stiff drinks. Soon be back to the old me"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Good so get up, get dressed, get your slap on and come join your favourite nephew for a bacon butty..You've got 20 minutes"

She slapped the back of his head playfully and he left, leaving her to make a move. She walked over to the mirror at Chelle's dressing table and ran a hand through her hair. Muttering to herself as she studied her own face.

"Where do you go from here Car eh?" 


	12. Chapter 12

"AUNTIE CAR! TWENTY MINUTES NOT HALF AN HOUR"

Carla grabbed her mobile off the bedside table and made a mental note to smack her nephew upside the head once she saw him. His bellowing up the stairs nearly gave her the second heart attack since he had arrived! Oh but she loved him. Ever since he was a baby, and babies were not Carlas specialty, they seemed to always have an unspoken bond. Whenever he grazed his knees it was Auntie Car he went to, She remembered not too long back when he had been involved in a fight with that Alex kid and he was in hospital she nearly threw up right there in her office. Yes the only member of the opposite sex Carla loved whole heartedly was her nephew, who was currently breaking into a chorus of "Why are we waiting"

She stomped down the stairs and remembered that smack.

"Ouch!"

"Now remember, you're never too old for that"

Ryan went to speak but she cut him off.

"And if you make that remark about face cream again there'll be no choccie muffin at dinner time"

He closed his mouth, smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"There's my Auntie Car"

He walked past her leading the way, attempting to make her move, and she smiled to herself.

"...So hurry up or else I'm driving your car!"

She followed him out and stopped at the car.

"Oi RyRy"

Ryan cringed at his childhood nickname

"Yes Cruell..I mean Carla?"

"Catch"

He hardly had time to hold his hands out before a set of keys to her BMW landed in his hands.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, just please get us to the Arndale carpark before you crash"

He pressed the button to unlock the doors and got in. The beaming smile on his face showed her how much he couldn't wait to drive her car. As he pulled out of Coronation Street, Carla reminding him to check out of his mirror every ten seconds, how was it possible he missed the black car that pulled out exactly at the same time and the same black car that followed them all the way to the City centre. 


End file.
